geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Machine
Time Machine is the eighth level of both Geometry Dash ''versions and the second level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description Time Machine starts off with a few simple jumps in cube form, but then becomes a bit tricky with some triple-spike jumps. Early into the level, the screen changes to blue, and the player enters a tricky section with groups of spikes, close jumps, and yellow jump pads. This section lasts for four phrases in the soundtrack. Afterwards, the player encounters the first mirror portal. Later, the player enters a short ship section which requires some control. Then, there is a somewhat longer cube section which comprises the bulk of the level. This starts going in mirror, flips back to anti-mirror with a blue portal and also goes in antigravity, again flips to mirror, then back to no mirror. After this back-and-forth action, the level finally ends with a short ship section which goes into anti-gravity at the very end. Secret Coins * The first secret coin is located after the second blue gravity portal at 12%. After you pass the portal and jump over a spike and jump on the first platform. Instead of taking the safe route and dropping to the floor, make a controlled jump onto the second platform and collect the secret coin. Make sure you wait a split second before jumping on the second platform to ensure you do not hit the spike above you. * The second secret coin is located at the beginning of the first mirrored ship sequence at 36%. Fly steadily through the centre block between the spikes and then collect the secret coin. There are invisible platforms inside the block to keep your ship flying straight. * The third secret coin is located at 69% immediately after the upside-down segment. To obtain it, do not jump off of the platform at 68%, and instead fall. This will bring you to a different gravity portal, followed by the final coin, but be prepared to jump on two purple jump rings. Also be prepared to jump past the two spikes on the regular route. Walkthrough Trivia *Time Machine introduced the mirror portal and also has the most of them, having three in total. **It also has the longest mirror sequence. *Holding jump from the start will allow you to jump on the hanging spike wall (as seen here). It will allow you to jump off and continue as normal, similar to the second secret coin in Dry Out. *This level reveals the first purple rings on the path of the third coin, although they were not officially introduced until Theory of Everything. *Completing the level takes 1:39. *This level, Geometrical Dominaotr, Clubstep, Theory Of Everything 2 and of course Electroman Adventures are the five levels to have a first secret coin before Electroman Adventures second secret coin. *Time Machine currently has the third earliest secret coin, appearing at 13%. Clubstep has the earliest secret coin, appearing at 9%, followed by Electroman Adventures, with a secret coin at 12%. *This is one of the few levels in which you cannot crash at 1%. The others are Dry Out, Base After Base, and xStep. **Furthermore, Time Machine has the longest rest period before the first obstacle out of all of the levels. *Time Machine currently contains the only ship segment in a mirror sequence. *This is the first level in the [[Geometry Dash Lite|lite version]] that was not originally in the ''full version, along with Cycles, **It was not introduced in v1.0, but appeared in the lite version as of Update 1.9. ***Cycles appeared in the lite version as of Update 2.0. *This is the only level that ends on an upside down part. *Time Machine had the rating of "Insane" until Update 1.9. *Time Machine had a rating of Insane when it was introduced in full, but Harder when introduced to lite. *This level has the most triple spikes. Thus, most people don't like playing the level because of it. *There is a possible reference to the level's name at the first mirror portal (30%). After entering, the 30% goes back to 29% for a split second, as if to suggest that you have gone back in time. Gallery TimeMachineMenu.png|Time Machine on the main menu TimeMachineMenuOld.jpg|Time Machine before Update 1.9 TM-C1.png|First secret coin (Cube) TM-C2.png|Second secret coin (Ship) TM-C3.png|Third secret coin (Cube) Cube14.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 08) Category:Levels